Even a Weasel Finds Love
by M3D1C101
Summary: I knew the second our eyes had locked, my life would be changed forever. Even a weasel finds love, he had said to me that day. Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries. Rated for violence and language. Weasel/OC!
1. Monologue

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: Alright everyone, this is my** FIRST** Call of Duty fanfic, and my second fanfic with a pairing. (I deleted my first one, though.)**_ So please don't flame._**

Review if you'd like! Also, this first chapter or monologue or whatever it's called (forgive me, I'm not so sure at the moment, so I'll say it's a monologue) is somewhat short, but then again, I am still having major writer's block. Also, the title may change, as the original title: Even a Weasel Finds Love, sounds a bit cheesy. At least it does to me.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Monologue**

I've lived on this rock for years now, in the working class. I never had experienced any problems as horrifying as this one. I wish I hadn't taken the train and boat back home from Utah. I should have stayed with my parents for Christmas and New Year's. But I didn't, and now I face the consequences.

The worst issues to those of us who lived on Alcatraz Island were the usual escape attempts the criminals in the prison not too far away would make. None were sucessful. Now, those escape plans many inmates would try to carry out seem like a kindergartener finding a way out of the timeout room. I'm not sure how everyone's going to survive this.

I'm one of the lucky ones. I had stumbled upon a warehouse while I was walking home that some people had left wide open. Inside of it held a couple of revolvers, a baseball bat, a hunting rifle, a rusty knife, and _blood. Lots of blood._ At first, I was horrified to even go near it. I was confused. What was going on?

Just as I had asked myself this, I heard gunshots coming from the prison. Another escape attempt? I let out a gasp when I heard groaning. It was faint, far away, and all but human. Instinctively, I reached for one of the revolvers, but quickly pulled back. The groan was probably just in my head.

In the Great War, I had disguised myself as a man and made an attempt to join the army. I only got through about a month of training. I was too weak. I was soon discovered to be a woman when I was sent to the medic after almost breaking a rib on an obstacle course. _"Women don't fight in wars!"_ The furious Sergeant had said to me before I was sent home. I only have a few weeks worth of practice with guns and knives, and most of it I had already lost.

More gunfire from the prison. Again, I grabbed for a revolver and blindly grabbed a magazine or two for ammo. I hid the gun in the right pocket of my work pants. I hoped to God I was just hearing things when the groan came again, closer than before. I shook with fear, and a bolt of adrenaline crept up and down my spine.

Then, suddenly, the bush to my left shook. I took my gun out, and struggled loading it. Before I could investigate it, though, a man darted out of it, running towards me. He moaned, inhumanly. I had only a second to look at him. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were blood red, and glowed evilly. It was like staring into the deepest pits of Hell itself. He was drenched with blood, his entire body was punctured with what I could only assume was barbed wire or pieces of wood. Some of his gray skin was loosely torn off, and he lacked a nose. I jumped back._ This was no man._

I quickly pulled my revolver up, and shot him in the stomach. He fell, and wailed demonically. I backed away into something cold and stiff. I turned and screamed. There were more of these_ 'zombies'_ as my older brother had called them when we went to see a silent film a year ago. I did the only thing I thought of.

_I ran._

I had no idea where I was running, I just let my legs do their thing.

Too bad they led me to the prison.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be much better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: I know, I know. I describe things sometimes too much. This chapter is a bit short, but is very crucial to this entire story. I have not given a physical description or a name to this OC yet, which I plan on doing soon.

Also: DearLordOrLady (you're the best!), UglyTurnip (I can't believe you're giving this story a chance! c:), and one very special guest reviewer. You all are _awesome!_

The next chapter will be the introduction, possibly, to some certain characters. If my OC seems like a Mary-Sue, which I somewhat doubt, please tell me. I strive to make my writing believable as best as I possibly can.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I struggled running. I climbed over fences, with much difficulty, and I was certain I injured myself multiple times. I tripped over a rock or two, and picked myself up because I feared what would happen if I didn't. I've never, in my entire life, felt such a surge of adrenaline until now. I didn't even attempt to look behind myself. I was too scared.

The gunfire seemed closer now. I thought, insanely, that maybe I could get help. I hoped so. I was near a gigantic building. The shots seemed to emanate from the structure, but I was so caught up in my escape that I didn't notice the shouting and screaming that was close on my left. My left thigh collided with the ground as I jumped down a fence.

I reached a semi-boarded up window with enough space that I could just barely fit through. I still am amazed that I didn't realize it was the Alcatraz prison that I was entering. It just didn't make sense to me at the time.

I got through the window, cutting myself a few times on my arms and legs. Standing up, I quickly looked around. Empty cells stuck to the walls, dead bodies hung from the ceiling, and there were pieces of paper littered on the floor.

I swallowed the bile rising up my throat at the smell of decay and gunpowder. The pain in my left thigh was more intense. I looked down at it as I limped away from the window. There was a long cut on it, and I could see a bruise beginning to form. Tears formed at my eyes at the excruciating pain, and I clung to the wall for support.

My fingers trailed lightly over some paper. Looking over at it, I saw it was a map of some sort. Of the prison. I grabbed the revolver out of my pocket, amazed that it hadn't went off and shot my other thigh, and limped towards an open door.

I was very much confused. Why weren't there any prisoners in the cells? My mind flashed back to the dead bodies I had been horrified by when I entered, and I immediately pushed the thought away.

I heard some shouting not that far away from where I stood. _Help?_ I didn't want to shout in case they were of the undead, so I limped down some steps, my revolver clenched tightly in my right hand, my left holding the railing for support.

The unmistakable smell of burning flesh and gunpowder drifted into my nose and I gagged from the horrid stench. I began to breathe from my mouth, as I could not let my left hand cease its support on my left leg, or else I would fall.

The gunfire seemed to be right around the corner, and the moans of the monsters mixed in with the different shouts of men. I prayed they were guards and not inmates as I rounded the corner.

Four figures stood in the end of the room, their backs to me. I clearly could see they were all men, and prisoners, much to my fear. One had a white shirt on, two had light blue shirts on, and the fourth one wore a dark blue cap and a dark coat.

As I realized in pure horror what they could do to me, the one in the hat froze and slowly turned around, the other three doing the same a second later. All of their eyes widened slightly.

As I examined them briefly, they did the same. The man in the cap, I noticed, didn't. Our eyes locked and he had a tormented and depressed expression on his face.

All four of them were_ literally_ drenched in blood, and they all had guns. I shivered in fear as one of them stepped forward and I feared for more than just my safety. I gripped my revolver harder, and stayed close to the wall for support.

Suddenly, the man with the slicked back, jet-black hair that walked foward spoke, his eyes full of disbelief.

_"What is a lady doin' in this Hellhole?" _

I knew as soon as I locked eyes with him I had some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: I bet you can tell what's going to happen next, and I'm certain you know who these four men are. c:

Also, I don't want Arlington and my OC, whose name will be revealed in the next chapter, to have that love at first sight stuff. He's a criminal. Normal people don't fall in love with criminals, unless you're Clarice Starling. (I made a joke)

I was planning on one of them hitting on my OC once, because frankly, I don't think they've seen a woman since their incarcerations, so she'd seem like the only woman they've seen in a while. (noshit)

I'll explain the rest in the next author's note.

Until then,

M3D1C101.

:3


	3. Chapter 2

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: Who likes the title? I'll keep if it someone likes it. Anyway, like I said in the last A/N, I'll explain what I was talking about a bit more at the end of this chapter.

Also, before you begin reading, I know you're all like OMGWHEREARETHEZOMBIESINTHISCHAPTER? Remember the zombies my OC was running from? They still want to party. They're on their way soon. As for ones inside the prison, let's just say they're on lunch break. And lunch break means that they all went to Subway because the author told them to go and eat the chefs there or to go and hold off the zombies that want to party.

I don't know. I'm weird. Though, every time I get access to a computer without interruption, I consider updating this story. Also, layers-of-a-face, I'm following you on Tumblr! I just realized. C: Thanks for the review. I'm sorry it was a bit confusing. BellaTheZombieSlayer1933 Thanks SO much for that review! It made my day! C; and you can make sure I'll be reading your Billy/OC story!

I apologize in advance if any of these characters seem OOC

Anyway, enjoy! (does anyone even read these author's notes?)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Nervously, I looked around the room. Blood was splattered on the walls, and corpses littered the area around them.

The three men behind him looked at me expectantly.

I tried my best to think of a suitable answer. When I spoke, my voice cracked.

"I-I was on my way home, and," I stopped for a second as the memory of the zombie I had shot came to mind. I quickly threw it away. Now is not the time to be fearful, I told myself.

"I came across a shed with guns and blood. I heard gunfire coming from here. I guess it was from you guys?"

He nodded.

"I grabbed this revolver," I raised my arm that held the revolver, shifting my position on the wall so I was completely leaning on it.

"Then I heard some moaning. I thought somebody was sick, but it didn't sound normal. One of those monsters you're killing jumped out of a bush and ran towards me and I shot it." I paused to see their reactions. The capped one looked strangely and slightly impressed, but still had that tormented look.

"I saw more and I ran off, and when I realized where I had ran, I had already slipped through one of the boarded up windows."

"That doesn't explain your injuries, though," A cracked and monotone voice filled the room. I realized that the man in the flat cap spoke this time.

I paused for a moment. The man in front of me turned around and hissed quietly.

"Weasel, she ain't really in good shape to be standin', much less talkin' to someone like you."

_Weasel?_ "You could say the same about yourself, Sal." The man named "Weasel" mumbled in defense.

Sal shot _"_Weasel" a venomous glare.

The man to the left of _"_Weasel_"_ grunted in annoyance. "C'mon Sal, this isn't time to argue with the little prick."

Sal turned around and looked back over to me. I could tell he wasn't in the slightest happy by my sudden appearance, I probably was more of a burden if those demons returned, but I couldn't really do much about it.

"Well, my name's Salvatore DeLuca," He looked at me strangely. "'m sure you've heard of me."

I have. He was one of the most notorious men I've ever heard of, and I was talking to him, in a prison of all places, injured. I blinked without giving him a true reply.

The man in the white shirt walked forward. He had an air around him that just screamed 'dangerous' to me.

"I'm Billy. Billy Handsome." He wore an unusual smile and winked, and I weakly returned a small, pained smile of my own.

The second man in a blue shirt, the other being Sal, stepped up next. "Michael Finn O' Leary." He said, nodding his head down for a second. I looked at him for a moment, processing the first impressions the two men before gave to me.

The last man, _"_Weasel_"_, as he was called, stepped up slowly. "I'm Albert Arlington." He looked at me, gauging a response.

Surprise flooded my mind at the name. I remembered the day well, very well, in fact, when he was arrested. I was visiting my brother's house, and the article of his arrest was plastered in enormous words on the front page of a newspaper I was reading. It was difficult to miss it.

A little bit of the surprise reached my face, and I quickly wiped it off.

_"So you've heard of me."_ He said in a depressed voice. He seemed unusually dejected._ Maybe his incarceration did that to him?_

"Well... Yes. All of you... I've heard of all of you."

Sal seemed a bit disgusted to hear me say that, as if he wished I hadn't. Billy seemed proud. Why? I'd rather not know.

Michael blinked slowly and smiled at me before looking at Sal. Albert just held that same tormented look on his face as he once again locked his eyes onto my hazel ones for a moment.

Awkwardly, I looked away, and at my injured thigh instead.

I was dealing with two men who worked with prostitution and two who probably did not. One of these men, to my knowledge, was a serial killer, one was a mob boss, one was a gambler who was a master of cheating, and one had an extensive criminal history, as the newspapers put it.

_I felt about as safe as a injured rabbit surrounded by hungry wolves._

As I looked up at the four criminals, I did the only thing I could think of...

"Well... My name is Helen Lowe."

_..I told them my name.._

* * *

A/N: So, we have a Helen Lowe! It took me a few hours to think of a name. I researched the most common baby names of the 1900's so that my OC would not have an exotic name like I've seen some OC's have before. I also searched the most common surnames of the United States and picked Lowe.

I wanted a small spark of chemistry between Helen and Albert, so I had them lock eyes one or two times. I also tried to keep him in character the best I could. Please tell me if I did so!

I was going to have Billy be the one who hits on her one time, as I said in the last chapter. Sal could work with being that kind of character, too, because they both had prostitutes and stuff, but Sal seems more like someone who is a bit more regretful for what he's done, even if he isn't.

Billy, on the other hand, is unsurprisingly unapologetic for what he's done, so I think he'd be the greasy kind of person who sees Helen as more of an item for instant pleasure instead of a person. (Most men used to see women like that during that time. D:) But then he'd start to slowly gain respect for her.

Besides, I don't exactly like Billy, so he'd seem like a fitting greaseball to me, if only briefly.

Oh geez, is the Author's note longer than the chapter?! Sorry! (it isn't but still)


	4. Chapter 3

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: Those zombies on lunch break are fed up with how I treat them, expect them to make a comeback and force me to write more!

Also, as I feel the writer's block biting back, the chapter might feel like I wrote this in a matter of different days, but it's the same day.

I also hope that the characters aren't OOC, please tell me if they are!

Also, thank you so much to DearLordOrLady, your review made me laugh. Big time. BellaTheZombieSlayer1933, that's really cool! O: I'll make sure to check your story out! Lone Loba, thank you! Here's the next chapter! UglyTurnip, 1. I LOVE YOUR ICON!It made me lol! He does get a lot of attention. I think the other characters deserve it. Guest, thank you, I'll keep the title. layers-of-a-face, thank you! When you reviewed, I was like: "is this layers-of-a-face from Tumblr?"

Hugs to all!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Helen, huh?" Billy said, looking over to me.

I frowned. The pain in my leg wasn't getting any better.

"I'm not one to end a conversation, but, I can hardly walk or stand. And my leg hurts. A lot."

I unconsciously moved said injured, bloody limb and more of the blood oozed out of the wound and down my leg.

Salvatore took notice of the look of pain on my face, and ran to my side. "A gentleman is a gentleman, criminal or not. Gentlemen always help a lady in distress, and I am a gentleman."

_'Of course he'd act as a gentleman. I imagine I look pathetic._'

He looked up to Billy, and waved over. "Billy, can you help me walk Helen to the Infirmary?"

Billy grinned. "With pleasure, boss." He eyed me, lingering in places that made me want to shudder with complete disgust, before they both took each of my arms and placed them on their shoulders.

As we were walking off, Albert spoke. "Boss, what do we do?"

Sal turned us around. "You guys follow. Keep watch or somethin'."

* * *

The walk to the Infirmary wasn't too long, but every step Billy took, his leg hit my injury. I'm sure nobody even noticed.

As we walked into one of the rooms, there was a table in the middle with medical supplies and a sink.

I was placed on the table, sitting up, and Billy winked at me. I frowned as my reply.

Sal and Billy walked back to Michael and Albert. "Me and Billy are gonna go an' look for a better gun for her, Finn, you keep watch for Weasel and Helen in case those bastards come back. Weasel, you make sure Helen gets that nasty cut fixed up."

Sal turned around and looked at me. "Me an' Billy will be right back. Finn an' Weasel are gonna make sure nothin' happens while we're gone. Alright?"

I nodded.

As the two left, Michael stepped towards the door of the room, and Albert approached me.

He handed me a wet rag to clean up the blood off of my legs and arms and another depressed look.

"I noticed."

I looked at him confused. "Noticed what?"

His eyes flickered to the gash on my leg and back up at me. "When Billy kept hitting your cut. He's a true idiot. He doesn't care about what he did, you know."

He didn't hint at what he could've meant._ Could it be his crimes, or the fact he made the pain in my thigh worse? Perhaps both?_ I didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer.

As I wiped the blood off my limbs and the wound, I could see the full extent of damage it caused. It began about three inches above my knee and ended about another three inches below it.

"Y'know, I'm surprised you could walk that far with an injury like that." Albert said as he handed me some bandages and gauze.

"When you're being chased by monsters, you run for your life."

He didn't reply back.

I cleaned the cut some more, and placed some bandages on it. I wrapped it with gauze and wondered what I would do if the zombies came back.

_Would I be in the way? What can I do to help?_

Michael's head poked in through the door. "Sal and Billy are almost here, Weasel. There might be zombies chasin' em'." As he said this, a gunshot ringed in all our ears.

Weasel stiffened and pulled out a strange handgun that looked like it was straight out of a comic book. It was red, with hints of green and blue and white, and seemed like it was more of a child's toy.

I decided not to ask about it.

"You still got that revolver?"

I nodded and picked it up.

"You're going to need it."

After Michael walked into the room, Sal and Billy came crashing through the entrance and bumped into him.

Sal was holding a small gun that looked like a T. "The Uzi," he said, handing it to me. "It's easy to hold back the kick."

Just then, a few zombies ran into the room. Sal and Finn took them out in the blink of an eye.

"It's not safe here, Sal." Finn said. "We gotta move somewhere else."

"Me an' Billy'll hold her, you guys-"

"Actually, boss, I'll hold her." Albert spoke up, and he smiled lightly at Billy's jealous expression.

Sal looked at him. "You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I have the Ray Gun. I'll be fine."

Salvatore glanced at Albert and then at me. "Alright, then."

The other three turned around and faced the exit, leaving to take positions outside the door.

Albert gently took hold of my left arm, and I shivered. He lifted it above his head, resting it on his left shoulder and helped me exit the room.

I clenched my Uzi tightly in fear and wondered why they were helping me. I resisted the urge to ask Albert._ Were they just trying to flatter me and then do something horribly wrong? Or did they help me because I'm an extra fighter? Or maybe because they were actually gentlemen, even Billy?_

Sal, Billy and Michael went ahead of us, and Albert pulled out the Ray Gun. A zombie ran towards us from behind, and Albert gently, but quickly turned around and shot it. A few green glowing rings shot out of the gun, and the zombie's right arm and head were blown off.

I looked at Albert, amazed at what I had just saw. "That wasn't a bullet, was it?"

"I'm not sure if it can even be called a bullet, but I'll say it is."

* * *

A large group of zombies flanked Finn and Sal from the right. One of them got too close for Sal's liking, and the zombie learned the hard way to not touch him. The zombie lost an eye.

I tried firing a few rounds from my Uzi, shooting a zombie or two in the legs or feet, but nothing else was hit.

Billy turned around and smirked at me and Albert. "Watch this, doll."

Like an idiot, Billy charged ahead of us all, shooting every undead monster in sight in some spectacular and overly-dramatic way.

Why did some men even try?

"_Idiot_." Albert mumbled under his breath.

I just smiled at the display of stupidity.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I think they're OOC, but I can't really have them go full-badass in front of a lady and start swearing and owning the shit out of any zombie in sight because it's ungentlemanly. Sorry. Well, at least for now it'll be considered that. Trust me, that stuff will come soon.

I think the next few chapters will either be third person or another character's POV, but I am kind of sick of first person POV for now. It still might be in the first person POV of Helen, though. **EDIT: as of the day I publish this: The chapters will be in Helen's POV 99 percent of the time.**

The moment Albert and Helen first make contact (when he helps her stand) I made Helen shiver because she's not used to being treated with such gentleness by someone thought to be a hardened criminal. Not because there's already romantic chemistry. (There isn't yet. Maybe next chapter? Next next chapter?)

Billy's just an attention whore...

Sidenote: Chapter 1, 2, and 3 were written on the same day, I just wanted to post a new chapter when I was able to. (I don't have access to a computer a lot because my mom uses it to search pictures for cake orders because she stays up until like four in the morning baking) I just use my iPod to type. Chapter 4 will be pre-written, just like each chapter before it, most likely tomorrow as I write this.

Lol.


	5. Chapter 4

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: I do my research on every character, I know the map by heart. There's only one other map I know by heart, and that's Der Riese. The rest of the maps I know very well, but not by heart. (Die Rise, Ascension, Tranzit, and Moon are the only maps I don't know as well as the rest.)

(Nacht Der Untoten doesn't count, everyone knows that map well. )

I know Billy's showing off to Helen. It's what I would see him doing. Finn just really thinks about his wife. I don't see him being attracted to Helen.

: I've been thinking of so many ideas for this story, I can't think about anything else. I was on my way to a baby shower when I started this chapter. Now It's been a few days and I've finished it. I need a new hobby.

Also, thank you to: Sandycat5, thanks so much! It really is good when someone pre-writes chapters, you're so nice! BellaTheZombieSlayer1933, you too! C: I really wanted to put that there! XD.

Anyway, it feels like I've hit a little bump in the story, so this chapter does its best to stray away from the bump I faced at around the end of the last chapter.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Billy walked, proudly, back to us, a greasy smirk on his face.

I fought the urge to grimace in disgust. His once white shirt was now almost all red. His face and pants also were splattered in blood and gore.

He winked, once again, at me.

I wondered when he would get the hint that I didn't exactly like him. _At all._

Sal seemed to notice this. "Ey' Billy. There ain't any time to be tryin' to impress Helen. We gotta get movin'."

Billy turned away from us. "I know, boss."

Michael reloaded his gun quickly. "Then let's get goin'."

Albert shifted my arm that was resting on his shoulder and gave me a moment to try to reload the Uzi.

* * *

After a few tries to reload the gun as we walked, I finally managed to do it.

We were nearing a device that looked like a lift. "The gondola." Albert said. He had seen the confusion I was about to voice.

The five of us piled up inside of it, and Sal pushed a button. The gondola rumbled for a few seconds, and then I felt the machine move.

Albert lessened his hold on me so that I could lean against the wall of the machine as we glided down to the docks for a few seconds.

We stepped off of the gondola, and made a right to a strange red power box that was connected to a wall. It had a handle and a black illustration on it of a person being hit by a lightning bolt.

I realized with horror that it was a death switch. _Were they going to kill me? I still had trouble trusting them. Even Albert._

I shook with nervousness as Sal pointed towards the steps behind us and told Billy to check for any_ "voltmeters"._

He nodded and ran down the steps. A few seconds of silence passed over us, and then the distinct sound of something being unlocked followed by a shout from Billy.

Sal looked at Michael and Albert.

"Who wants to power up the voltmeters?"

Neither man answered Sal.

He frowned, annoyed, and stepped towards Albert to say something. Before he did it though, he looked down at me and walked back.

Turning to the switch and sighing, he pulled it down, and a violent shock of blue electricity zapped his head as he screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

I looked at Albert and Michael, horrified. _"Did he just kill himself?!"_ They nodded, seemingly unaffected by what had just happened. "You guys _let_ him kill himself!"

Albert pointed towards a strange circular device near a machine that looked like it dispensed bottles of beverages. I saw the volt of lighting on it and pieced it to being one of the voltmeters Sal was speaking about. The voltmeter was suddenly zapped by a pale blue ghost-like figure, and as it flew past us, I vaguely saw Sal's smiling face.

His dead body that sat on the ground twitched slightly as white mist and light blue electricity surrounded him.

Albert guided me to the machine and put his finger near the coin slot. A small zap of light blue electricity left the index finger and hit the voltmeter. The machine shook for a second, and then a bottle of red liquid dropped out of it. He handed it to me.

"How did y-"

"Just drink it."

As I read the words on it, he spoke. "Juggernog. It makes you stronger. I'm pretty sure it works on injuries, too."

I looked at Albert, then to Michael, then to the ghostly apparition of Sal that was rounding the corner, nearing his body, and to the drink.

_Weirder things have happened today_, I told myself as I unscrewed the cap of the bottle off and placed it to my lips. I took a few sips, and the pain in my thigh started to fade with each sip until it was just numb.

We heard a loud gasp as Sal shot up from where he sat, gasping for breath as he trotted to the Juggernog machine and bought his own bottle.

"You're alive?" I looked at Sal with surprise. He just smiled.

Billy came running up the steps, holding a strange part of something that resembled an oxygen tank.

"What's that for?" I asked Albert, who looked at me proudly, but at the same time, conflicted.

"My plane, Icarus._ We're going to fly off the island!_"

I looked at each of them, incredulous, before I looked back up at Albert. "Can't you just climb over the fences?"

"No. You can break into Alcatraz with these monsters eliminating the security guards, but you can't escape. You said you climbed fences and entered through a barrier, correct?" I nodded at Michael, looking around to see if any zombies were nearby.

"The tower trap shoots down anyone who tries to escape that way." Michael said, looking at the tower in the distance.

"That's why you're building the plane?" I asked Albert, who nodded. He looked doubtful of himself and the plan, though.

As we turned around to walk down the steps, a loud noise echoed throughout the area. It sounded like a prison cell opening.

Suddenly, behind us, the ground turned blood red. As it shook, a large armored being appeared in a wild and terrifying burst of flames as it emitted a large, demonic roar. Its eyes were blood red, just like the zombies we were being attacked by not long ago.

It looked right at me, and began cackling evilly, Its voice deep and terrifying.

_I screamed._

* * *

A/N: UH OH! BRUTUS (the big red dog, as quoted by one of my xbox live friends, even though he isn't even a dog lolwtf) IS HERE! WILL THEY SURVIVE? HOW THE CRAP IS JUGGERNOG SO EPIC? HOW DID SAL COME BACK TO LIFE? WHAT IS ICARUS? HOW WILL IT BE BUILT IF THEY CAN'T KILL BRUTUS? _WHY AM I SHOUTING? _

To those who have played the map, you guys know the answers. To those who don't, TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EVEN A WEASEL FINDS LOVE!

In the way that I make the characters buy stuff in this map is different than what I've read in other stories. Instead of putting their hand on the item and being like "The force will force something to happen", they send a small zap of electricity that makes the transaction and buys something.

I'm just hyper because my sister gave me nacho cheese Doritos!

(wellthatwasrandomashell)

fuckyeadoritos

Edit: I made a few mistakes at the end of this chapter, now they're fixed. thanks layers-of-a-face! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I'm going to answer everyone's reviews next chapter! :3 so ask away!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I felt someone begin to quickly pull me away from the monster. Sal, Michael, and Billy began firing their weapons. We turned around and dashed down the stairs.

The huge zombie began running as well, the ground shaking beneath it with each heavy step it took.

"Stay back!" Albert shouted to us. I limped back a few steps, surprised I could even walk without his support. The Juggernog_ really_ _did work. _

_"_**ARRRLLLIIIINNNGTOOON!**" It suddenly bellowed, its voice was gravelly and harsh.

Sal stared over at the monster of a zombie, and gasped. "Did'ya hear that? I think it's _Ferguson!"_

It sped over to the five of us, and before Albert had the chance to fire his Ray Gun, it raised it's weapon and knocked Michael to the ground. His body suddenly let out a few bolts of blue electricity.

"Finn!" Sal shouted, looking over at Michael's lifeless body. Albert raised his Ray Gun and went to shoot the armored zombie when it clicked. His eyes widened in horror as the zombie raised its weapon.

_And then... It dropped the weapon._

Billy came running in front of us and fired a strange weapon at the monster that looked like a Civil War shotgun with many modifications. The beast's helmet was blown off.

He reloaded his weapon quickly, and shot again. Orange sparks shot out of the zombie's body as it fell to it's knees.

"I'LL BE BACK!" It cried out before disappearing in a large burst of smoke and fire.

Just as the monster dissappeared, Michael's lifeless body emmited a gasp for air as he stood up.

Albert ran towards the glowing green ammo box that appeared after the smoke faded away.

A demonic voice growled: "Max ammo!"

All of our guns were reloaded automatically. Albert's Ray Gun was loaded completely, and he looked down at it adoringly for a moment.

Billy turned around to face me. "You're welcome, doll. Mind givin' me a reward?" He winked at me.

_Did he just ask me to have sex with him?!_

I looked up at him in distaste. "No. Thank you for saving me, though."

His eyes lost their glint of lust and became full of annoyance. "You'll repay me back, believe me."

Sal stepped over to us. "Billy, what are you doin'?"

Billy glared at me. "Leaving." He stormed off.

Sal looked at Billy's retreating form and frowned. "What got into him?"

"I don't know." I lied. I didn't want to start a fight or anything.

"You sure? Was he botherin' you?" He persisted.

Before I could answer, Albert and Michael walked over to us. They had shields of some sort strapped to their backs. Albert was holding one in his hands as he sprinted over to us.

"Billy decided to make some zombie shields." He looked to me. "Helen, can you walk good yet?"

I shrugged and tested out my injured leg. No pain. I tried to run. The leg hurt minimally, not enough to bother me.

"So Juggernog worked?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"D'ya think you can hold one of these zombie shields on your back?" He asked. "They stop those bastards from surprisin' you if they try to attack your back."

That seemed well enough for me. "Can I have one?" He nodded, and handed the one he was holding over. I strapped in onto my back with ease. It was surprisingly light; I didn't even notice it was on my back for a second.

We walked up to the workbench where Billy had made the shields. Sal took one, and suddenly Billy's head poked out of the door on our left.

"Boss, you gotta see _this._"

* * *

A/N: HOLY CRAP THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I'M GETTING STRESSED AND.. And... Writer's block is back. Don't worry, I WILL NOT abandon this story. Even if there's a time where I update, and it's been 84 years. (hah, lame Titanic reference.)


	7. Chapter 6

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE SO MUCH! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU AND... AND... Here's the answers:

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: Yeah, lolz! I just HAD to add that!

Lone Loba: I lol'd when I wrote it! XD Thanksies!

Sandycat5: I LOVE WRITING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS! And yes, i'll probably write in notepad on my iPod or the iPads they're giving us during a really boring class.

layers-of-a-face: Pretty serious. he was like "PLZ HAVE SMEX WITH ME PLZ" It's literally what he almost said. Lol. And thanks a lot!

Enjoy! C:

* * *

**Chapter Six**

We didn't walk far. Billy was already so close to what he wanted to show us. In the room he was in, there were a few generators, a death switch, and a strange symbol on the wall far to the left.

"Well, who wants to use their 'afterlife', as Weasel calls it?" Finn asked, eyeing each of us. "I sure as Hell ain't usin' mine, at least not yet. Sal already used his, so it's either Billy or Weasel."

Albert shook his head. Billy growled. "Fine, but you're usin' _your_ 'afterlife' next, Weasel."

Albert's grip on my upper arm tightened slightly for a moment. "Okay." He whimpered._ Was that fear I heard in his voice?_ No, it was something else. It felt and sounded strange, unattached and devoid of emotion. It bothered me.

Billy noticed it as well and turned around in false pity.

Just as Sal did, Billy pulled down the lever and was killed instantly. I flinched, but didn't freak out like I had when Sal killed himself. I reckon I must have already gotten used to it.

We watched Billy's spirit strut around the room, shocking random things to check if anything would happen. He walked up to the strange symbol in the room, and walked through the wall it was placed on. I didn't notice it though.

Albert's face was twisted into a slight frown, his face unusually taking a dismayed look to it.

"Albert?" I looked at him. His eyes searched the floor. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

I persisted, not yet believing that he was just '_thinking.'_

"Is it anything I should know about?"

He looked down at me and sighed. "No, it's not. Thanks for your concern, though. I just can't talk about it..." He looked away from me and towards Billy's spirit that was resurrecting his dead body.

_Maybe I should ask him later when he's in a better mood?_

Sal and Michael had been conversing the entire time. Sal had took a second to check Billy's dead body. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe this 'afterlife' mode, as I have yet to experience, has a few risks?

Sal turned his back on us and walked ahead. The doors were already open, far ahead of us.

"Let's get movin'." He said as he walked out of the room. We followed him outside and then back inside another part of the prison.

We walked up a set of stairs, and Michael opened the door in front of us. It was a room with a huge spiral staircase. On our left, there was a locked case with a number slot, as if it was a padlock. Sal unlocked it.

Everyone looked at Albert. "Your 'afterlife', Weasel." Billy said to him as we walked up the steps.

I looked at Albert, a bit worried.

"I know." He mumbled, frowning at Billy.

We reached the death switch and Albert sighed. He pulled down the switch, and a bloodcurdling cry of pain ripped through the air as his body fell limp on the ground.

* * *

A/N: REALLY SHORT CHAPTER #2, THE SEQUEL TO REALLY SHORT CHAPTER #1, ALSO KNOWN AS THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE.

I'M SO CRUEL D:

**Also, special note**: I'm auditioning for a musical our school is making. It's Shrek! The Musical. (lol) Whoever auditions automatically gets in and we perform in March, so there might be a delay in chapters. Minimal, but still a delay.

I'll probably end up typing chapters during a really boring class when I should be taking notes. Lolz.


	8. Chapter 7

Even a Weasel Finds Love 

A/N: Look, a wild POV has appeared! (lamepokemonreference) It's Albert's! O:

Thank you so much to Sandycat5 and lovergirl8602!

As always, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The pain was intense. I looked over at Helen as I fell. She looked horrified.

I felt a bit bad for her. She was pulled into this Hellhole just like I was. It's a shame.

I ran down the steps, passing Helen. She just stared at me. I looked to my left at the walls that stuck out of the fence. There was a number.

_6._

I kept it stored in my memory.

I ran down to the second floor. Another number.

_2._

I ran down to the third and final level of the steps.

_1._

The number counter was before me, and I shocked the numbers in. The rigging dropped down to the floor and into the room below us and the counter began to count down.

I quickly ran back up the stairs and revived myself. My lungs were empty and my hands scratched at my throat to breathe for a second before I jumped up and turned around.

"We gotta get the rigging, guys. It's down here." I motioned with my hand to them as a turned and began to help Helen down the staircase. Finn, Sal, and Billy followed close behind. We reached the timer, which was clicking away.

_43, 42, 41, 40._

We rushed past it, jumped down a few steps, and made a sharp left. The part was sitting there, in all its glory, a green light surrounded it. It was locked behind a gate. I walked forward and unlocked the gate and grabbed the part.

"Alright, Weasel," Sal said on my right as we walked up the stairs. "We got the oxygen tank and the riggin'. That's two, which means we got three more to go."

I nodded. "Next, we should get the part in the Warden's Office that we unlocked. When Billy shocked those generators, I think that electric gate in there lost its power."

Sal gave a thumbs up and a quick nod, and we made our way to the Warden's Office. Sal unlocked the gate and grabbed the engine.

"That's three, that means there's only two left!" I cracked a small smile and looked over at Sal, Finn, Billy, and Helen. Maybe we could survive.

Helen smiled back, lightly. We walked out of the office, guns at the ready, preparing to take out any zombies in our way.

Screams of the undead filled our ears, all around us. They came from every angle, almost out of nowhere. It was overwhelming. Sal, Finn, and Billy were quickly separated from Helen and me.

_That's when it happened._

A/N: WHEN **WHAT** HAPPENED, WEASEL?

OHONHOHONAGLALGKAJKAHLFKAHRKGLAKRPGLSLOLOLALHALHWH OISREADINGTHISCRAPANYWAYINAKETHEBESTCLIFFHANGERSOL OLOLIMSOFRICKINGIMMATUREOMFGPLSIGNORETHISSUBLIMINA LTEXTK

I think it's about time the plot soup (I'm just hungry, ignore the soup comment, lol.) thickens? Hmmmm? Also, school starts Monday. D:

I think you'll (YES, I'M SPEAKING DIRECTLY TO YOU, READER) enjoy the next chapter. Greatly. Either that, or you'll be extremely depressed and have a rush of 'dem feels.


	9. Chapter 8

Even a Weasel Finds Love 

A/N: Let's find out what happened, huh? It's Albert's POV, too.

**PLEASE DON'T HIT ME. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT, NO MATTER HOW INTENSE AND DEPRESSING THEY MAY BE, ARE VERY ESSENTIAL TO THIS STORY AND ALBERT AND HELEN'S RELATIONSHIP. **

Umm.. Enjoy?

Also, this chapter and the previous are small, so that's why I updated twice in one day.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

A large group of zombies rushed towards Helen, and I ran towards her, lifting my Ray Gun and taking them out, one by one, the green rays burning each of the undead bastards.

She let out a small 'thank you.' I nodded in return, and she lifted her Uzi and shot a zombie that was going to strike me from behind. _When did she learn to shoot guns? I'll have to ask her._

We were doing fine, very fine, but they just kept coming. Then, in the worst of places and times, Brutus appeared. He ran straight for Helen. I chased after him, hitting him with a few rounds of my Ray Gun.

Frustrated, he turned around and smacked the life-saving weapon out of my hands and down a flight of steps. He then hit me, twice, and I went straight to the ground. I heard Helen cry out in fear and she began shooting Brutus.

The bullets just bounced off him, and he walked, agonizingly slow, towards her. More zombies appeared, and she went down, crying for help.

My vision was turning red. She crawled towards me, grimacing in pain.

I almost couldn't see anything. I lifted my pistol that I had in my pocket. I shot a few zombies, and Brutus, but the bullets did nothing.

Helen began crawling to my left. I weakly raised my gun to my head, my hands and arms shaking with effort. Realization struck her, and her face was flooded with horror. She reached for something, her eyes widening as they locked with mine.

_I'm sorry, Helen. We're not going to survive. I failed you, Sal, Billy, and Finn._

_I just wish I could've died, knowing what it feels like to be loved._

_"No!"_ Helen cried. Her arm was raised. They could never reach us, and she knew it. My finger tightened on the trigger as the zombies reached for us.

* * *

I pulled the trigger. Light flooded my impaired vision, then, _nothing._

* * *

A/N: D:

uh oh


	10. Chapter 9

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N:"NOOOO WEASEL!" You all say! D:

Lone Loba: Thanks so much!

layers-of-a-face: Oh, this story isn't over yet. In fact, it's probably halfway over.

Sandycat5: It's ok, you can cry on my shoulder.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: It's good to see you enjoyed it!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I stared at Helen, my mouth open in surprise, and I dropped the gun I had pressed against my right temple. She had grabbed my Ray Gun and shot all the zombies around us, and then she had fainted from exhaustion.

_Oh no, is she alright? _

I crawled over towards her, and grabbed the Ray Gun. I felt her wrist for a pulse.

There was a pulse there, but it seemed very slow. Dangerously slow. _Maybe there's a little bit of hope left._ My vision completely red, I cried out, shouting at the top of my lungs, trying to attract Sal and the others.

"HELP!"

Gunshots neared my location. I started coughing uncontrollably, and the sound of rushing footsteps filled my ears as the three rounded the corner.

_"Holy shit!"_ I heard Billy yell as Sal bent over to Helen and picked her up.

"Weasel, what the Hell happened?" Sal asked me. I looked up at the source of the sound, and tried speaking, but I started coughing up blood.

"Jesus Christ!" Finn shouted, obviously horrified at what he saw.

I fought a losing battle to keep my eyes open, and, I too, ended up fainting.

* * *

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"How the fuck should I know, Billy? I ain't a damn doctor!"

"Goddamn it, Sal. I just wanted to know! If the damn Weasel dies, then we'll never be able to get the Hell off of this shitty rock!"

My head was spinning. My eyelids were heavy, and I struggled to catch a breath. It felt like there was a few bricks on my chest. My eyes slowly opened, and I slowly sat up, reflexively grabbing my wounded left shoulder that was swiped by a zombie.

I was surprised to see that there was a blood-stained bandage wrapped around it. I looked around, and saw I was in the Infirmary.

_Helen? Where's Helen? Is she alright? She saved my damn life!_

I was surprised at that fact and wondered if she was even alive. _How would we even fight the zombies with such injuries?_

I looked around the room frantically. I heard the others conversing in the front of the room.

I tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was: "Is Helen alright?"

Sal turned around.

I must've looked desperate to know, because his face took on a surprised look.

"Yes... And _no._"

* * *

A/N: I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT ALBERT KILLED HIMSELF HUH? MWAHAHAHAOHSHITDONTHITMEPLZ_LOL_OLTROLOLOL

Let me explain. I had Helen reach for something as he was raising the pistol at his head. It was his Ray Gun. When the line break appears, it's in **her** POV. I pulled the trigger? **She** pulled the Ray Gun's trigger and killed the zombies.

And then,** she** fainted.

Pretty cool, huh? I hope I managed to surprise you all! XD

Also, I know, the chapters have been quite short recently. I'll make them longer soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: Wow, i'm already at the 11th chapter! (if you consider the monologue as chapter one) I know it sounds cliché, but I could never have gotten this far without you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!

layers-of-a-face: I really thought that was important, so I added it!

Sandycat5: Lolz, I did, huh? XD. Also, I can tell you this much, possibly 20.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Weasel: *slaps Claire (me)* SHUT UP JUST WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!

Me: D:

Please Enjoy! C:

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What do you mean _no?_" I asked, my voice raising a pitch or two.

"Well, she's still unconscious. Besides that, she's pretty fine." Sal said, looking at me strangely. "You're alright to talk, now, so can you tell us what the fuck happened?"

I looked at Sal and sighed. "She saved my life. _Alright?_"

Billy looked at me and gave a mocking smile. "And what put your life in need of being saved in the first place?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled at Billy.

Sal uncrossed his arms. "She's with Finn in the next room." He pointed to the wall on my right.

I moved off the makeshift bed and slightly limped out of the room, my legs still asleep, taking a second to glare at Billy.

I walked to the next room on the right. Finn was standing by another makeshift bed, a rifle in his hand. He pointed it at me when I walked in.

"Woah, woah, Finn. Calm down!" I exclaimed, raising my right hand in the air, as my left shoulder was too injured to lift.

He lowered the gun and sighed. "I thought you were one of those zombies."

"It's ok. Is she alright?" I asked, walking over to the bed.

Her dark brown hair was caked in blood, and she had cuts on her nose and right cheek. There were bandages wrapped around her left hand and right ribcage, and she took shallow breaths.

She's not gonna make it, I thought, looking down at the floor.

"I can leave, if you'd like." Finn said. He must've sensed the change of my emotions when I walked in.

I nodded my head, not even looking at him, and he walked outside.

I looked back up to Helen.

Her condition didn't seem like it would change anytime soon, so I pulled up a chair beside the table and sat down.

Please don't die...

_What now, Al?_

I don't know.

_She save your worthless life, and you don't know what to say or do?_

Well...

_She probably already regrets doing it. You're just a damn weasel. Who the Hell cares about a weasel? The only reason she would've saved you is so that she has a way out of here. You know that's the truth._

I put my face in my hands.

_Who could even feel anything akin to love about you? _

Wait a second. _Love?_ Where did _that_ come from?

_Why could you even think she could even like you, even as a friend? _

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore my nagging thoughts.

I didn't have to ignore them for much longer when I heard slight movement beside me.

Slowly, I turned around.

Helen's face was contorted with pain as she coughed. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me with surprise. Our eyes locked for the first time since we first met, so little ago.

_"Albert?"_

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, I'TS KINDA HARD WHEN THERE'S NOT MUCH TO PUT IN BETWEEN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AND THE CLIFFHANGER.

Albert: Make longer updates! You're so lazy! D:

Me: I'm trying! :C

Helen: CALM DOWN I JUST WOKE UP, OKAY? I'M STILL REALLY TIRED!

Albert: o:


	12. Chapter 11

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: I'm sorry that i'm always so freaking hyper sometimes. Lolz.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: Your review made me laugh really hard! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs*

Sandycat5: Thank you! And romance? *on hon hon* (I need to grow up D: lol) It's something that happens unexpectedly. (not from my nonexistent experiences with romance, a fellow writer has said this ) Maybe there'll be a little glimpse of some soon. Very soon!

layers-of-a-face: Thank you so much! ALL I CAN SAY IS **THANK YOU**!

Your reviews all make me very happy!

(thank you all so much for putting up with my immaturity XD)

Anyway, ENJOY AS ALWAYS! C:

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I didn't know what to do or say. We just stared at each other, surprised. My head still hurt, and his eyes just stayed locked on my own.

I'm shocked I never noticed the color of his eyes, or should I say, _colors._ His left eye was green and his right eye was blue. They stood out in the light.

I wonder why I thought of such a thing in such a serious situation as this. I smiled lightly on the inside at the thought.

He opened his mouth to begin talking, but I weakly lifted my right arm and waved it at him, trying to dismiss all his worry. "I'm fine. You don't even have to ask."

He looked at me with that tormented expression on his face that he usually wore. I knew he wasn't convinced yet. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, knowing why he was worried. I also knew that there was more to his arrival than just seeing if I was alright.

"What's wrong, Albert?" I asked, looking at his conflicted face.

His eyes darted to the floor and back up to me. "I just wanted to know why you saved my life."

Wasn't it obvious? "Well, why do you think I saved your life?"

His eyes softened slightly.

"If I had died, you would've known that you would never get the chance to escape." He looked away for a second, almost like he was ashamed to say that.

I frowned. "You and I both know that's not true."

He looked back at me, surprised. His eyes glittered with disbelief and another unspoken emotion.

"Then why did you?" He asked, still not believing me.

"I saved you because I knew you didn't deserve to die." His eyes widened slightly.

"Albert, we would've both died if you had left. If anything, you saved my life... again. And I also would not be able to live knowing I saw someone kill themself."

There was still another reason _why_. Besides survival, there was a deeper reason, and it shocked me.

He seemed to sense this, and decided not to ask. "T-Thank you." He said, his eyes full of mixed emotions. It was too intense, and I looked away.

"You're welcome, though I didn't do much."

There was a thick and awkward silence that flowed through the room.

Albert looked down.

I could feel something changing between us. I wondered if he felt it, too.

I decided that he probably didn't.

When he looked up at me, though, the look in his eyes said _otherwise._

* * *

A/N: I wonder what's gonna happen next?

Albert: You're the freaking author you should know!

Me: Nu uh!

Albert: Ya huh!

Me: Nu uh!

Albert: Ya huh!

Me: Nu u-

Helen: Can you guys stop, please? D:


	13. Chapter 12

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: I'm not dead! YAAAAY! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

Sandycat5: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Also, I'm sorry, school is a pain and my family went on a surprise vacation this weekend and I was pulled along.

layers-of-a-face: D'AAAWWWWW! I did? When I read your review, I was like: WOAH MY STORY IS ACTUALLY GOOD?! THANK YOU!

Jo madda: *does not feed troll, feeds Cerebus head instead* Nice anagram or whatever it was, though. (It's pretty obvious.) I'm fresh from the Silence of the Lambs fandom, so I can spot those easily. The anagram Jo madda was a piece of cake to crack; It's Yo mamma. *silently thanks Hannibal Lecter for the knowledge*

Lone Loba: I was planning that moment where she realizes his eye colors. It's very romantic! *swoons* (-_-) lolz. AND THANK YOU! *hugs*

Goldlovestar12: Thanks a lot! I apologize for the incredibly short chapter last time, but this one is much longer!

To the special guest: Good to see someone who doesn't mind the short chapters. This one is longer, though!

Also, thank you to all those who favorite/follow this story, and those who have added me to their favorite author list and followed author list! It really means a lot!

I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU SO FREAKING MUCH THAT I WOULD MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!

Everyone: Longer chapters? OMFG SHE DOES LOVE US!

AND, AS ALWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

His eyes softened a bit.

I realized what he was going to say. His eyes were completely focused on mine. His mouth opened to say it. Everything was in slow motion.

The first syllable came out, and then Sal came running into the room, a frightened look on his face; he was obviously panicking.

"Guys, we gotta get the Hell outta here! That damn guard is back!" He shouted at us, handing Albert his Ray Gun and me my Uzi.

Albert looked over at Sal with an incredulous look plastered on his face. "How is she supposed to walk or run?" He said, standing up as he looked at me.

"You have to hold her, even if you're injured, _damnit!"_ He cried, unable to stand still, over the stomping of the monstrous guard's nearing footsteps.

**"I ALWAYS LIKED YOU, SAL!"** He screamed when he spotted Sal.

Sal's eyes widened as he ran forward, running through the large mass of zombies, shooting his pistol in the air, trying to distract them. His footsteps became fainter as he ran off. A few zombies followed him. The rest continued their march toward us.

The guard ignored him, and went straight for us, rounding the corner.

I looked at Albert, nervously, and he darted over to me, helping me up and putting my injured arm on his injured shoulder. "Are you crazy?" I whispered to him. "Your shoulder is injured, use the other."

He looked at me as we rushed out of the room, shaking his head furiously. "There's no time to care about that. All we should worry about is gettin' outta here!" He roared the last part over the growling of the guard and the moans of the undead. And with that, he quickly whipped around and shot the guard multiple times with his Ray Gun.

The guard's face twisted info an intense expression of immense pain and hatred as he howled at us threateningly. Albert aimed once more, the look on his face no longer one of the depressed and nervous man I had spoke to not too long ago. He was ferocious, almost angry, as if he was trying to prove that he was indeed worth saving as I had told him.

The green rings shot out of the Ray Gun and collided with the guard's chest and skull, sending his helmet flying off; himself soon after.

He slammed against the wall, his arms flailing in front of himself. With a sickening "splat" of his ribs breaking, he groaned as he fell on the ground. The room filled with a cloud of thick smoke.

The undead horde came rushing towards us. I picked up my Uzi, and fired a couple rounds until my arms hurt. Albert raised his Ray Gun and took out the rest. He didn't even bother to look at the horde he was taking out.

I wanted to just stare at Albert in complete shock and respect, but he stared down at me, his bold façade slowly crumbling away. It was quickly replaced with the Albert Arlington I knew.

"Helen, we've gotta go meet the others. They left us for some damn reason, and I want to know why! Even if Sal was trying to distract the horde so we could run off, he didn't tell us where to meet him!"

His eyes hardened and he frowned, biting the inside of his lower lip for a moment as he looked ahead at the guard's limp form, the smoke beginning to slowly clear.

"Let's go to the gondola." Albert said, reloading his Ray Gun.

I slowly nodded at him and we began walking together to the gondola, being wary on the scaffolding that had no rails.

"I think they're at the docks. If they're not, we still can get some Juggernog to alleviate our injuries, and the zombie shield would be nice." Albert murmured to me, as if it was a secret. He pushed the button after we both huddled into the lift, taking opposite sides.

The ride down was absolutely silent. In the twelve seconds it took to get down there, most of the ride was spent staring at each other.

He had taken his hat off and then ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he sighed. His eyes had broken contact with mine when he looked up at the bleak and stormy sky.

When he had looked back down at me, his eyes seemed hopeless, but he quickly masked the emotion.

We stepped out, and made a right to the Juggernog machine. "Here we go again." Albert quietly smiled to himself, placing the hat back on his head as he walked up to the machine.

He pointed his fingers at the slot, once again releasing a jolt of blue electricity. A red bottle dropped down and he took it. He did it once more, and handed me the other bottle.

Albert grinned at me for a second as he popped the cap off of his bottle. He took a sip, and instantly stood straighter.

I did the same. Once again, the pain in my body ceased, and I shook my injured limbs, testing their limits. No pain.

He nodded at me, and we slowly walked down the steps of the docks, listening for gunshots. There were none.

Looking around, we realized we were alone. "They aren't here?" Albert whispered to himself as we walked up to the workbench with the zombie shields.

We each took one. "Let's go back on the gondola." I said to him, strapping the shield onto my back. "Maybe they aren't as far away as we thought."

His head dipped down a fraction of an inch; a satisfactory nod, and we made our way up to the lift and stepped inside. We rode up the hill, once again blanketed by awkward silence, and exited the machine.

We walked up to another drink machine. Albert read the label. "Electric Cherry, huh? I wonder what it does." He went to shock the coin slot, but suddenly his actions halted. His breathing went extremely quiet. He turned around and rose his Ray Gun.

Albert stepped forward and froze. "Do you hear that?" He asked me, turning around to me, his eyes wide.

I suppressed a breath to listen. I heard something very disturbing. It sounded like growling. Not the growling of the undead, but something more animalistic and sinister.

I clenched my Uzi anxiously, my eyes darting around the room, trying to find where the sound was coming from.

We both quickly realized that it came from below us. Slowly, both of our heads lowered to the next floor, visible by the holes in the bar-like floor, and were greeted with a Hellish sight that I would never forget.

There, on the wall, was the head of a hound from the deepest pits of Hell, surrounded by bright orange and red flames. Its eyes were blood red, and it tried to bite anything that moved around it.

Gunshots resonated from below us as well, and all of a sudden, a dead zombie was pulled toward the hound's mouth. Its gigantic jaws opened to let the zombie's torso fit in between the gap.

The hound's strong mouth and razor-sharp teeth cut through the zombie's flesh like a hot knife through butter, and it began feasting on the corpse. Its teeth crunched bones with horrid sounds. Blood splattered the ground and walls around the hellhound's head.

Then, it swallowed the corpse, and began growling and roaring again.

I knew the others had to be horrified at the gruesome sight.

Unconsciously, I edged closer to Albert.

I barely could feel him shaking on my left. I grimaced in disgust and looked away.

When he spoke, his voice cracked in either fear or complete shock.

"What the _Hell_ is that thing?!"

* * *

A/N: As you all may or may not see, this chapter is much longer than the more recent ones. :D

Also, I know that most of you say that Albert is bald or partially bald, AND YES YES YES I KNOW HIS CHEST-UP DEVELOPMENT PICTURE THINGY (it's shirtless lol wtf) SHOWS HE'S BALD BUT I WANT TO USE THE IN-GAME DETAILS. LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE.

When I watched solo gameplay I had played in theater mode, (I got to round 28 by the way) I zoomed into his face to check his eye colors (I knew they were different colors, I was showing my sister them because she didn't believe me) and I zoomed into his face too much BECAUSE I'M **STOOPID** (stupid.) (lolol I would be the one to do that) and under his hat, there's a pretty good amount of dark brown hair. So... yeah..

And I'd rather he have hair anyway...

I use too many parenthesis.

Also, i'm planning on drawing a few scenes from this story that I liked, so go on DeviantART and search M3D1C101, and you'll see some of my art. I currently have a drawing of Albert I drew up.

I also got his hat so... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY


	14. Chapter 13

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: 50 reviews... I never could've imagined I would reach such a milestone. Ever. I want to cry. Thank you guys so much!

BellaTheZombie1933: THANKS :D

layers-of-a-face: I thought so, too! XD thanks!

Sandycat5: He does have feels! :D and I knew I had t put him in that state of mind.

Goldlovestar12: Thanks! This chapter is kind of short though.

And one very special guest: THANK YOU!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Hellhound's ears perked up, and its head darted up at Albert and me. Its glared us down and snapped its jaws hungrily, growling at us,

Sal's voice cut through the air. "Weasel? Helen? You there?"

We looked directly below us, and I saw Sal's face staring up at us.

"What does it look like, boss?" Albert tried to hide his anger. It didn't work.

Sal looked to me. "You guys alright?"

I looked down at the Hellhound head. It stared back voraciously. I shuddered. "Yeah."

"Then come down 'ere already!" Sal said, crossing his arms.

One look at the Hellhound head told me to stay as far away from it as possible. Albert and I walked down the stairs on our right, slowly, and walked towards Sal.

Albert's head turned towards the Hellhound, and he quickly looked away from it when it growled at me. His arm instinctively went in front of me, but he quickly lowered it after a long and quiet second.

I didn't even want to look at the Hellhound.

Sal eyed us. "What were you guys d-"

"Sal, why did you leave us? We could've died! That guard was after us!" Albert chimed in angrily, his arms at his sides, his fists clenched tightly. He glared at Sal.

I've never seen him angrier than he was now.

I watched on in mild surprise as Albert looked at me for a slight second. His eyes softened slightly. but they hardened when he turned his head back towards Sal.

Sal's eyes darted to the Hellhound and back to Albert. "Weasel, I had to get outta there! That guard has some kind of grudge against me! And I was tryin' to distract them, too, so you guys could run!" Sal said, defensively, looking over at me.

Albert looked down and took a deep breath. "Fine." He looked up, and pointed at Sal. There was still an angry glint in his eyes. "But the next time you do somethin' like that, tell us your intentions, and where you're gonna run off to!"

Sal looked up. "I'm sorry, Weasel. And Helen._ Alright?"_ He looked a bit irritated. Billy and Finn came walking in behind Sal. I could feel the thick anger in the room.

I had to do something about it before these men killed each other.

"Guys, you said there's only two parts left? Let's go find them." I said, looking at each of them. The Hellhound growled in agreement.

Albert took the hint and nodded. "One of them is in the laundry machine. It's in the showers room, by the cafeteria."

He pointed ahead of the three. Sal shrugged.

"Fine, then, Weasel. Let's get goin', then." He turned around and started walking towards the closed gate. He opened it, and continued strutting down.

Billy and Finn followed suit.

Albert looked at me, confused. "Why'd you do that?" He asked me, genuinely nonplussed. "I was dealing the situation well enough."

I frowned at him. "I could tell you guys were close to fighting. You weren't handling it correctly. Please, don't try to pick fights with them. We have to focus on building Icarus."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but looked away, sighing. "Let's go meet the others." He said, looking at the Hellhound head nervously.

I nodded.

We left the room. I looked back at the Hellhound head. It growled at us.

We walked to the left and down some steps.

When we went to go downstairs, though, there was a barrier of fire that blocked our path.

What was even worse was the fact that the guard's footsteps slammed against the ground downstairs, and gunshots ringed through the room.

* * *

A/N: Quick chapter.

GO ON MY TUMBLR/DEVIANTART PAGE NOW (same username as here)

I made lots of flower crown crap of Mob of the Dead and Origins.


	15. Chapter 14

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: i don't know what to say!

OH WAIT YEAH I DO lol

Leo Grove: YAY MATT! Nice to see you're here! What parts were foggy? Tell me when we go to school on Monday, or tell me on DA.

Sandycat5: Yeah, they had to fight, if even a little bit. XD

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: Brutus: Mwahahaha imma kill you all lolz

One very special guest: I will always do more! :D Thank you!

**ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

I could hear Sal shouting out orders at Billy and Michael.

We peered down the stairs, through the flames. The guard was chasing Michael as Billy and Sal fired at him. The guard's helmet fell off soon after, and he growled.

Billy reached for the Blundergat on his back and fired straight at the guard's head. He fell to his knees as he died once more, his voice bellowing throughout the prison.

The smoke down the steps cleared, revealing the corpses of many zombies. Billy, followed by Sal and Michael, came running towards the steps. The barrier of fire suddenly disappeared. The three of them stared up at us, and Billy tossed a shirt at Albert.

"Here." He said.

Albert looked at the rigging on his back and shook his head. "I can't risk dropping the rigging. I already have two guns and a part for Icarus."

Sal looked at me. "Helen, can you hold the shirt for us?"

_Why can't they just hold it? It's just a shirt! It's not two hundred pounds!_

"Yeah."

Albert handed me the shirt. Our hands touched for a brief moment. He awkwardly looked away, and up at the clock. It read 1:15.

The second hand drifted up, slowly, and then was suddenly sent back to where it started. It repeated itself over and over, like a cycle that needed broken.

Strange.

"There's only one more part left!" Albert was looking at me with a large grin on his face. I could tell he was definitely excited to get out of here.

"And where would that be?" Sal asked, frowning.

"Right by the roof and Infirmary!" Albert said, pointing toward the entrance of the Cafeteria.

Michael started walking toward the door. He put his hand by it, and a small blue key appeared, surrounded by bright electric sparks. He unlocked the door with it, and it faded away.

We walked up the stairs, past the Infirmary. There was a small green container on the table, and Albert picked it up, examining it. "Part of the Acid Gat?" He whispered to himself, putting it the pocket of his coat.

There, by the wall, was a cabinet with a plane part locked inside. On the wall beside it was a bloody drawing of a Hellhound.

There was another kill switch, too. Michael unlocked the cabinet and grabbed the final plane part, a half-hearted smile on his face.

He nodded at Sal, and we walked up the stairs, past another strange drink machine with a voltmeter by it.

The door was shut. "It needs power." Albert said. "And, _I_ think _I_ know the way." Everyone looked at Michael.

He sighed. "Alright!" He walked over to the kill switch, and reluctantly pulled the switch.

He cried out as the electricity struck his head, killing him instantly. His limp form dropped to the floor.

We waited for a tense minute. Albert's breathing was quiet.

We waited.

All of a sudden, the door upstairs opened and Michael's ghost shocked the drink machine called Deadshot Daiquiri.

He ran over to his body, and resurrected himself. Sal nodded at him, and we walked onto the roof.

It was storming. Definitely storming. Thunder boomed throughout the prison below us. Lighting eerily illuminated the menacing shadow of the Golden Gate Bridge, looming in the distance.

I looked at Albert as a flash of lightning branched out behind him, lighting up his face eerily. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the storm ahead of us worriedly.

I gulped. "So, let's add the plane parts?"

His eyes focused. "Yeah. Billy, you go first. Then Sal, Finn, me, and Helen."

They each added their parts, and I was next. Albert helped me make the wings of the plane correctly and make sure the shirt was fastened to the plane.

Icarus, even though it was made of common items, actually seemed reliable.

Albert stepped back and looked at his creation with something akin to pride.

In a quick fit of joy, my hand clasped his tightly. I squeezed his hand gently.

He squeezed back as he looked at me.

Albert climbed onto Icarus and mashed a few buttons. A siren rang throughout the sky, and Icarus rumbled.

"Hurry up, we've only got ten seconds!"

Michael and Billy hopped on with ease, Sal climbed up with some discomfort.

I looked at them, nervous.

Albert put out his hand. "Helen, there's only three seconds left!"

I could hear the zombies running up the stairs.

I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up.

Just then, the launching board did its job, and we neared the edge. Albert's hand trembled as we were launched off the prison.

"Holy shit!" Sal cried, amazed. "This thing's _actually_ of the damn ground!"

Albert half-beamed. "I told you this would work!"

A bolt of lightning crackled in front of us, revealing the beams of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Albert's face went ashen.

_"I spoke too soon."_

He moved closer toward me, trembling like a mental patient.

The tail of Icarus was struck by lightning, throwing us off the plane.

We fell, screaming.

Albert had his hands in front of his face. _"I'm sorry."_ He said gently as the ground rushed up to meet us.

* * *

A/N: UH OH. I can feel this story coming toward an end in the next few chapters! O:

I'm planning on making a separate story with all my endings that won't be used in the story, along with chapters and ideas that didn't make the cut.

Don't worry, though! Even if these updates become weekend-only, at least you'll have time to read them more! (idk lol)


	16. Chapter 15

Even a Weasel Finds Love 

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH I FEEL SO LOVED I CAN'T TAKE IT STAHP BEING SO INCREDIBLE!

**Shout out to BellaTheZombieSlayer1933 and her amazing story In the Arms of a Monster! I WUB IT! SHE'S SO AWESOME **

layers-of-a-face: OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SUPER DUPER HAPPY! (wut) and your pun wasn't bad, it made me laugh. XD

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: IT'S ALWAYS HAND HOLDING XD. THANK YOU!

Sandycat5: I was LITERALLY CRYING WHEN I WROTE THE ENDING OF THAT CHAPTER! XD and yes, IT WAS ADORABLE!

rainbowdash78657: YES! I WILL DO MORE! XD

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YOOOOO! I WUB YOU ALLLLLLLL!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

My vision was hazy. My head hurt, and I felt like I was going to vomit. Someone shook my uninjured shoulder gently. "Albert?" Helen?

She nudged my shoulder again. "Albert!"

I shook my head as my vision focused on her. "Where are we?"

_Were we dead?_

"Look around." She simply said.

I looked up. There were red support beams and wires. My eyes widened.

We were on the Golden Gate bridge. At least, that's how it looked. It didn't feel like it, though. It felt out of place and eerie.

I sat up, taking a deep breath. The others were standing up and examining the bridge. Sal was staring at the sky, Finn was looking at a strange blue and white machine, and Billy was walking toward something behind the machine.

There was a sign there.

"No one escapes alive?" I suddenly said, coughing.

Helen helped me stand up, and we walked over to the sign. Below it were five electric chairs. _Why the Hell are there electric chairs on the Golden Gate Bridge?_

I shook. "That's my handwriting on that sign!" I shouted, drawing everybody's attention as I pointed up at it. _It really was my handwriting, but when did I write it?_

Sal pointed at the sky. "Weasel, look."

I looked up, and I felt my heart shake for a sad moment. My plane, my creation, _Icarus_, drifted down, the tail on fire, into the water below.

So much for _that_.

I looked down and forced a small smile.

"At least we're not in Alcatraz anymore!" I said, looking up. "No more zombies to fight anymore!"

Right after I had said this, the moans and screams of the undead resonated over the bridge.

"W-what? No! God damn it!" I said, picking up my Ray Gun angrily.

The undead began climbing over the sides of the bridge to be met with our bullets. I reloaded my Ray Gun quickly and ran up to the machine.

"Pack a Punch?" I asked myself out loud. Seems fine to me.

I popped my ray gun into the machine, a curious look on my face.

The machine rumbled for a few moments and out came my Ray Gun, adorned with a new look. It had a glowing cracked orange lava camouflage over it. I grabbed it carefully and turned around.

A few zombies came running my way and I fired at them. Instead of green rings coming out of my gun, though, they were red, and the zombies took less hits.

I put two and two together and made a realization. "Guys." I pointed at the Pack a Punch machine. "This machine here? It boosts your weapons and makes 'em stronger!" I waved my upgraded Ray Gun for emphasis.

Sal growled and took his AK-47, placing it inside the machine. We waited a few moments, and he recieved the upgraded gun. He stared at it in admiration and smiled.

Billy, Finn, and Helen did the same. I looked over at Helen as she stared at the crawling zombie.

"Should we kill it?" Helen asked, backing up from the crawler as it swiped at her feet savagely.

"I guess." I said.

She raised her upgraded Uzi and shot it in the arm and chest a few times. It died with a groan. She shivered.

There was a tense silence that floated above our heads as we waited for what felt like hours.

The cries of the undead began once more and we raised our weapons.

The ground below us shook, and for a wild moment I wondered if the bridge was going to collapse.

Not such luck, though.

Flames erupted from the ground and danced in the fierce wind as the guard appeared in a spark of fire and a loud snarl.

He began chasing us, and then, to everyone's horror, a second guard appeared.

With the undead closing in along with the two guards, we were soon to be overwhelmed.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

I ran to the electric chairs.

"_Guys_!" I shouted over the roar of the undead mass. "I know you think i'm crazy, but we need to strap ourselves in!"

Sal's head jolted toward my direction. "Do you think i'm fuckin' insane? There's no way in _Hell_ i'm goin' in the chair!"

I shot a group of zombies. "It's a nicer end than being ripped to shreds by the undead!"

Finn and Billy were quiet with some sort of agreement to my statement. Helen was shaking as she quickly ran past Sal, struggling to shoot the guards.

"Helen!" I cried, and she looked over. "You gotta get in the electric chairs with us!"

She froze for a moment, horrified. The guards picked up speed, and she began running again. "Are you _sure!?"_ She cried, anxious.

"It's better than being eaten!" I shouted.

She ran toward me. Sal, Finn, and Billy did also, reluctantly.

The zombies were making their way toward us,

"Hurry!" I shouted. Billy bravely strapped himself in. Finn and Sal slowly did so. Helen stared at the chairs.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" She asked.

"I think the undead wouldn't mind if we decided not to. They'd have their meal."

The horde was at the Pack a' Punch machine, slowly making its way toward us.

She sighed. "I can't believe i'm doing this." She sat down, shaking, and strapped her arms down.

I ran to the chair next to her and Sal, did the same, and the chairs activated.

A surge of electricity rushed down the bridge's beams and neared our skulls. I looked at Helen, who was shaking, her hands balled into fists. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

I looked up right as the bolts reached the metal above our heads.

It struck.

My nerves were on fire, my muscles were spazzing out as I let out a half-gargled scream. I couldn't hear, breathe, or move.

My vision went white. I was certain this was the end of my _pathetic_ life.

I saw nothing but _blue_.

* * *

A/N: NOT YET AT THE END BUR WE'RE CLOSE UH OHHHHHH D: WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT? WHY THE FRICKLE FRACKLE DID THEY USE THE ELECTRIC CHAIRS? Wait wut?

I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR SUPPORT IS TOO AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	17. Chapter 16

Even a Weasel Finds Love 

A/N: OMGOMGOMGGUYSGUYSGUYSSS

YAY OVER 60 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO **SPECIAL **

Lone Loba: Yay! You're back! Thanks :D

Sandycat5: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH. I cried when I wrote that part.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: OMG NUU *helps you stand up* well this chapter isn't really intense, so it's like a cool-down I guess?

rainbowdash78657: I'm gettin' there. Just wait. Thanks too!

ENJOY THIS ONE PLZ 

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

I re-gained vision. Everything was blue and white._ Am I dead? _

I looked to my left. There, on the ground, was my lifeless body, sitting on the floor.

I ran over to it, surprised at how fast I moved. I tried to touch my body's shoulder, but my hand passed right through it. I jumped back, higher than I could've ever imagined.

Beside my body was Albert's lifeless form. Electricity surrounded it, and he suddenly sprang up, gasping for breath.

His head turned in my dead body's direction, and he froze. _"Helen?_ You're in the afterlife. Hurry up and revive yourself unless you want to stay dead!"

I rushed over to my body frantically and guessed on how to revive myself. I placed my hands above my shoulders and electricity shot out of them. I could feel myself becoming more alive.

I was thrown back to life, and I jumped to my feet in a fluid movement. Albert helped me balance myself.

"W-what just happened?" I choked out, trying to catch a breath.

"You were dead. I was, too, along with Sal, Finn, and Billy." Albert said, unconcerned about the situation.

"And now we're _alive?!"_ I was in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"But _how_..?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that something horrible happened, and we were all killed at the same time."

Sal walked over to us. "Weasel, what the _fuck_ just happened?"

Albert sighed. "I don't know!"

_Weren't we just on the bridge?_

"All I know is that we have to fuel up Icarus!" Albert mumbled.

"B-but didn't we crash it and land on the Golden Gate Bridge?" I asked, confused.

His brows furrowed as he gazed at me, his expression unreadable. _"What?"_ He whispered, confused. "Icarus _crashed?"_

"Don't you remember?"

Sal stared at us, wide-eyed. "What the _fuck_ do you mean that plane crashed?"

"We were in a storm! Lightning struck the tail of the plane and we fell onto the bridge!" I explained to them, shocked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Albert groaned incredulously, still not believing what I was trying to tell them.

"We were _just_ on the Golden Gate Bridge!" I exclaimed, putting my hands in my face.

"You ain't thinkin' right, Helen. It's probably cause you're still shocked from dyin'." Albert theorized, taking his hat off and scratching his head awkwardly.

Billy strode over to us. "'Ey, Weasel. How the _fuck_ do we have these weird lookin' guns?"

"That's an upgraded weapon!" I said, pointing to it as evidence. "There was this machine that upgraded guns and made them stronger!" Michael looked at Billy's upgraded Blundergat.

"Albert, look at your Ray Gun!" His eyes skittered up at me in surprise.

Why? Because I called him Albert and not Weasel?

He pulled his Ray Gun out, and sure enough, it had a dark, cracked, and glowing molten rock texture.

"What the..?" Albert started.

"There's no time to waste, we have to refuel Icarus!" I spoke over Albert, who sighed.

"But you said it _crashed!_ How could it be up there, and why the fuck would we wanna go on it knowin' that?" Billy grumbled.

"'Ey, Billy, shut the _'ell_ up! I'll fix any problems I find with it,_ alright?"_ Albert growled, putting his hat back on.

Billy glared at us.

"Fine. We'll split up. Finn 'n Billy, you guys can come with me."

Sal sneered at Albert. "You go with Helen."

Albert frowned at Sal as he, Michael, and Billy stalked off.

"Let's get goin', then." He murmured, pointing the opposite way. "Maybe if we're _lucky_ we won't run into 'em."

We stepped past the missing Cerebus head and the cell block.

"I don't think we're gonna get along with 'em anymore." He spoke to me with a depressing tone. We moved left of the Warden's office and into the Cidatel tunnels.

The atmosphere of the lower levels of Alcatraz was unsettling, and I froze. "Do you feel like something bad's gonna happen?"

Albert stopped and held his breath. "I don't know. I hope not." His face crumpled, but he quickly re-gained his composure.

We walked in silence down to the number counter.

In the stream of glowing green light that shot upward sat a lone fuel can.

_"Already?"_

* * *

A/N: I think i'm going to end up having weekly updates D: cause of school.

Oh well.

I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D

I CAN FEEL THE END COMING SOON

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	18. Chapter 17

Even a Weasel Finds Love

I sadly can feel this story coming to a close. I think there's about four more chapters(?), plus an epilogue. This has been an amazing time for me (it's cheesy but it's true) and I am grateful for every one of you.

Sandycat5: YES RANDOM PLOT TWIST MWAHAHAHA

Lone Loba: XD Maybe something will happen? O_o And not exactly a sequel. It's gonna be a collection of the many endings I had planned for the story and stuff that didn't make their way into the story.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: YUS YUS TENSION XD

rainbowdash78657: Me too. D: and yes WEASEL IS AWESOME C:

Shout out to a friend of mine on DeviantART called** Kruger-Piexx** (I think I spelled her name right) SHE DREW ADORABLE FANART OF MAH STORY ;D

Enjoy C:

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"I can't even fuckin' believe we're actually doin' this shit." I grumbled, picking up the fuel can that sat by the washing machine.

"Billy, if he tries anythin' sketchy on us, that's the end of him. There ain't no reason to bitch 'bout it." Sal scolded me like a child.

_What about the girl?_

Sal glanced at me stupidly.

"You mean _Helen?"_

I shook my head, confused. "The fuck you on 'bout?"

"You said 'what about the girl?'"

"I said that out loud?"

Sal face palmed. "Yes, you did."

"Well excuse the fuck outta me for askin', then."

Sal glared down at me, angrily. "D'ya wanna know how I got this black eye?"

I growled. "Yeah. Why the fuck did you get it?"

"Remember Johnny?"

_Johnny?_ "No."

His face darkened. _"Exactly." _

He started stalking off.

_The fuck's his problem?_

I followed him, annoyed, and we went up the stairs and to the cafeteria, where Finn was waiting with his fuel can.

He nodded at Sal. "There's only one can left for us, an' it should be in the Warden's Office."

Sal pointed opposite of the ruins of the cafeteria and toward the door that connected the two parts of the floor we were on in the prison.

"You open it." Sal ordered me, glancing to the door.

I grumbled but relented and stepped in front of the door. A blue key appeared, and I used it to unlock the door.

The key quickly dissolved away.

We passed through the doorway and made our way to the Warden's Office. There was a fuel can lying on the ground by the unlocked door.

Sal rushed over to it and picked it up.

"Well, fellas, it looks like we're done with our shit."

Finn and I nodded in agreement.

"Now we gotta see if the fuckin' Weasel and Helen can do the same!" I added with contempt.

Sal rubbed his black eye and sighed. "Yeah. We'll _see."_

"Worried for Weasel, eh? Sal, you're better than that!" Finn taunted Sal, which earned him a glare from the man.

"Fuck no. It's Helen i'm worried 'bout. She's with that bastard Weasel! Who knows what kinda shit _he'd_ try to pull off?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who put her with him." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"I only did that cause I know none of us like him!" Sal muttered, frowning.

"And now you'd send one of _us_ with _him?"_ Finn said.

"Well, I don't know. He can't be alone, like it or not." His eyes widened as he realized something.

"And your point_ is?"_ I asked him, seeing if he'd take the bait.

He looked up at us, big-eyed.

_"It makes sense! I think there's somethin' goin' on between 'em!"_

* * *

A/N:

OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED SAL AND HIS GROUP OF DUM-DUMS HAVE REALIZED THE OBVIOUS OWO

WAIT

WUT


	19. Chapter 18

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: Alrighty, inspiration for at least one chapter has struck, so that's always welcome. I'm still on writer's block, so this chapter might not be as good as the others.

I'm gonna have to finally give a shoutout to all those who have followed/favorited me as an author (because of this story) and/or Even a Weasel Finds Love! I haven't mentioned you guys yet, and i'm sorry for that.

In the next author's note, i'm gonna answer all your questions! GIVE ME YOUR QUESTIONS MY PRETTIES! IT CAN BE ANYTHING, WHICH MEANS ANY QUESTIONS, EVEN WHAT THE MEANING OF LIFE COULD ACTUALLY BE. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

... I tried...

...I deserve a sticker for that...

Sandycat5: Yeah, I decided to do something new! I dunno how he got it, to be honest. I wish I could, but I can't! i need to finish this!

layers-of-a-face: Thank you owo! YES THEY ARE IDIOTS and yes that is creepy.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: THEY KNOW! O_O XD

rainbowdash78657: He is mean XD. I can't continue this anymore, I already have the next chapter and the epilogue done. I saw your story. It's pretty good XD.

Lone Loba: Yes... NO SHIT SHERLOCK is perfect. They are morons C:

Don't worry, you guys should like the ending I have. C:

As i've said in every Author's note to date, (i'm fairly certain), ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

I hefted the fuel can over my back with much ease and glanced down at Helen.

"I'm pretty sure there's one on the docks." I murmured to her as we stepped down the stairs and into the stormy weather. She slightly nodded.

"You're gonna have to carry it, though." I said when we moved past the zombie shields.

I saw the corner of her mouth curve upward for a split second. "I'm not completely helpless. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say." I whispered to myself. She seemed like she hadn't noticed, and if she had, she didn't speak about it.

The fuel can came into view, and Helen quickly strode toward it and lifted it.

She must've masked any difficulty that would've appeared on her face well. There was a leather strap on the ground nearby, and she linked it to the can's handle, and tied it to her back.

The zombies didn't seem like they were going to arrive anytime soon, and so we found a few crates and sat down. I rubbed my injured shoulder gingerly and was satisfied to see that the Juggernog alleviated the pain.

"Are you going to work on Icarus at all to make sure it doesn't crash?" Helen stated simply, looking at me dead-straight in the eyes.

"I-I don't know. I think it's safe. I-"

She held up a hand. "And you _don't_ believe that we crashed, then?"

I looked down. "N-no."

She sighed.

"If we crash, don't _blame_ me." she whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I didn't answer.

Billy came running down the steps behind us. "'Ey! What the _fuck_ are you two doin'? We're waitin' on the roof!"

I shook for a moment and hopped down. "S-sorry! We were talking!"

Billy grumbled. "Yeah, _right."_

Helen moved off the crate and stretched. "Let's get going, then."

I nodded, and we followed Billy to the gondola. He activated it, and we rode up in complete silence.

He made a right past the Electric Cherry machine to the Infirmary. We followed quietly.

Soon, we were on the roof. Sal and Finn were tapping their feet impatiently as they came into view. Billy moved to the side and Helen and I added our fuel cans to Icarus.

"Well, fellas, it's time to get the _fuck_ offa this rock!" Sal grunted in a somewhat happy tone.

I activated the plane, and we all hopped on.

Helen kept looking over her shoulder and around the sky nervously. She was shaking as we were launched off the roof, and she clung onto the closest thing to her, which was my arm.

Lightning struck in front of us, and the memory of us crashing flooded my mind just as the Golden Gate Bridge appeared.

The tail of the plane was struck once more. "We're going _down?! Again!?"_ I cried as I felt myself begin to fall. Helen was still holding onto my arm, and I put my hand over the top of her head.

We fell, head first, onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

My vision came back, and I sprung to my feet. Helen was alright, thankfully, as she was already standing and looking at the men in front of us.

Sal, Finn, and Billy were looking at us strangely.

"Guys, doesn't this feel familiar to you? I-I think we're trapped here. T-this happened multiple times before!"

Sal growled. "You mean to tell me you _knew_ this would happen?"

"W-What? I didn't mean it like _that!" _

They glared at me.

Helen's face had an expression that was mixed with horror and realization.

* * *

OMG

Guise i'm really sorry for the shitty chapter

I promise i'll make the next two so epic everyone will be like omg omg epiiiiiicnezz

Ok guise until then

ON Even a Weasel Finds Love!

I'm on writer's block, I have nothing interesting to say in this author's note. Lol.


	20. Chapter 19

Even a Weasel Finds Love 

A/N: XD

YOU GUYS...

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: If you think that was good, wait until you see this one.. XD

Sandycat5: it's okay. I already have the epilogue, which is next, written. I'll update at least 5 days after this one. And thank you! C:

rainbowdash78657: HOLY SHIT. THANK YOU. I never thought that this would even get a fraction of the attention and love this is getting. There's not even 22k words, and there's times where there's more chapters than words by the thousands. I'm honestly amazed.

ENJOY MY PRETTIEZzz

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Sal glared at Albert, hatred and rage boiling in his eyes. _"You_ did this! You fuckin' _rat!_ I knew we shoulda' killed you!" He growled, raising his gun at Albert, his face taking on a menacing and rage-filled expression.

Albert's eyes widened, his face turned pale, and he took a small and frightened step back, holding his hands up nervously. "W-What? I didn't do nothin'! I ain't the _bad guy!"_

_"No!_ Sal, we can talk this out!" I shouted, stepping in front of Albert.

Michael loaded his gun. Billy snarled. Only a small trace of reluctance laced his voice. The rest of it dripped with evil and ominous venom. "Helen, if you don't get outta the damn way, you're goin' to Hell with that_ bastard!" _

I shook fearfully.

"Helen, get out of the way!" Albert shouted to me, his eyes apologetic. "I'll be fine!"

"But.."

Michael cocked his gun.

That was all the warning I needed. I quickly darted out of the way.

Albert's face wore small hints of each hopelessness, sadness, fear, horror, and rage.

He straightened his stance, put his arms down, and grabbed his upgraded Ray Gun. He aimed his gun at his ex-partners in crime. His teeth clenched and he glared at them all intensely.

"I didn't wanna do this, but."

His eyes darted over to me.

"Helen, _run!"_

My eyes widened.

"Don't come back! It's too dangerous!"

I froze in fear. What?!

_"Now! Run!"_

I broke off into a reluctant sprint, running as fast as I could from the battle to the death that was about to begin behind me.

I glanced behind me and saw Sal take the first shot as Albert, who had taken cover behind one of the support beams by the electric chairs. I looked away.

I ran as far as I could.

I could still hear the shots fired from their upgraded weapons and the cries in pain and hate from each of them, even though we all were now out of each other's vision.

I could only imagine the horror I would probably face if I returned.

I hid behind a crate far off where I couldn't see them, but I could faintly hear.

The shooting ended, and I could hear Albert crying out in pain.

They must be having a fist fight now.

I could hear him coughing and groaning, and I could hear the very audible "oofs" and screeches from him. I wanted to come running back and stop them, but I knew they'd probably end up killing me as well.

Then there would be another unnecessary death tonight.

All I could do was sit, wait, and pray that Albert'd be okay. A few tears rolled down my face.

Albert screamed in pain once more, and everything stopped.

I feared the worst.

My legs began moving on their own, just like they did when I first ran up to the prison. I stumbled over debris and my own feet, but I kept going.

I ran with my arms in front of me, catching myself every time I tripped.

I had to see if he was okay.

I fell flat on my face, and I felt my ankle twist. I crawled to a beam and slowly used it as support to stand.

I neared the battle zone, limping, ignoring the pain.

There was Albert, lying in a small pool of his own blood, motionless. He was lying on his back, looking up at the stormy sky. His eyes were glazed over.

His Ray Gun was seemingly out of ammo, and it sat beside him, splattered with blood.

He breathed slowly.

"Albert?" I cried when I limped as fast as I could next to him.

His eyes flickered to mine. "I thought I told you_ not_ to come back!" He coughed up a small amount of blood. It dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

I frowned and kneeled beside him. "I don't care! You're dying." I looked down.

"Doesn't matter." He choked out. "'Least i'll die knowin' what it feels like to be_ loved."_

_"Albert.." _

"It's alright." He forced a smile. "I'm sorry you got thrown into this Hellhole."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"It's okay Helen, you did what you could. Thank you for standin' up for me."

"You're welcome." I said quietly. I realized where the source of the pool of blood was coming from. It was his left side.

I quickly put my hands over the bloody wound and applied pressure.

"It's not gonna do anythin'. I'm a dead man." His eyebrows knitted together.

I frowned at him. "It doesn't mean I can't try at least."

He softy smiled. "Helen, don't. I'm not worth saving."

I looked up at him in disbelief. _"Albert!_ I already told you that you're worth saving! Don't you remember?"

His expression gave it away.

"But _why?"_ He asked me suddenly, his eyes wide. He trembled.

"Because nobody deserves to die, especially _you."_

He looked away. "Even if I am worth savin' I'm already _dead." _

I didn't have an answer for him.

"Thank you though." He said, looking back at me.

I nodded.

"You know... Helen."

My eyes darted to his face. "Yes?"

"I survived that attack because I wondered if you'd come back."

I closed my eyes. "Albert, don't think about that. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"So näive..." He whispered.

I looked down.

I pressed harder on the wound with his coat. He groaned in pain and quickly shook his head.

I reluctantly stopped.

"Helen, there's somethin' else I need to tell you." He said suddenly.

I glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Remember when we were on the gondola to get Juggernog?"

I nodded.

"Well, I realized something important."

"And what is that?" I asked him.

His lips moved, but I could barely hear him.

He realized this and weakly lifted an arm, motioning to me. "Can you come closer?"

I did, and he looked at me. He wore the same look he had when I talked to him in the Infirmary.

He leaned in and our lips met softly. My eyes widened for just a moment as his closed.

His lips were cold, dry, and trembling.

He weakly lifted a hand and gently placed it on my cheek, caressing it. The fabric of his glove tickled my face, and his cold fingertips brushed against my hairline.

I had just begun to close my eyes when he stopped and opened his eyes. We just stared at each other for a moment.

Pulling back, he half-grinned at me. _"Even a weasel finds love."_

"You're not a weasel, Albert."

"It doesn't matter anymore, though." He dismissed the topic quickly.

"So this is it?" I asked him sadly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Helen."

Just then, the growls and moans of the undead reached our ears.

_"No..."_ I heard Albert murmur fearfully. I could see him shiver, his eyes wide.

I reached for the upgraded Uzi I had. Much to my horror, though, it wasn't there. It must've fallen off when I was running!

Albert trembled. "There's nothing you can do about this Helen."

"I can't just leave you to die! M-maybe I can help you stand and we can get out of here! Or I can try to drag you away!"

The zombies were in visible sight. Albert shushed me and looked up with newfound bravery. "Just run, Helen. If I did survive, I would be put back into prison." He gently tapped my shoulder when I sniffled.

"Hey. I'll be fine. It's better than goin' back to prison. Maybe I'll be able to see you again some day."

I wiped a lone tear away and stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Albert."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Helen. You have to leave now though!"

I reluctantly began running. _"Goodbye, Helen Lowe."_ I heard Albert say softly.

I turned around just as the zombies surrounded Albert. He smiled warmly at me for the last time and waved goodbye, and then they blocked my view from him.

I could've sworn I heard him murmur 'even a weasel finds love' one last time, in a faint tone.

I ran away as fast as I could.

I ignored the pain in my ankle.

I ignored the gargled cries of pain and horror.

I tried to ignore the guilt of just leaving him there to be devoured.

I just ran with tears streaming from my eyes.

* * *

PLEASE

DON'T

MUST

NOT

CR-

...

SHIT

I'M SOBBING

FUCK

at least we can cry together

and

a good song for this chapter would have to be Live and Let Die by Paul McCartney (It's kinds fitting)

I'M SORRY

LET'S ALL CRY TOGETHER


	21. Epilogue

Even a Weasel Finds Love

A/N: FFFF I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME TRUST ME I PROBABLY CRIED MORE THAN ALL OF YOU DID CAUSE I HAD THIS PLANNED SINCE ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER SO IMAGINE HOW SAD I AM TO HAVE TO END THIS STORY SO SADLY. IF YOU CRY YOU CAN TELL ME AND WE CAN CRY TOGETHER OKAY? NOW I'M GONNA GO AND SADLY CRAWL BACK INTO MY HOLE IN THE GROUND.

BellaTheZombieSlayer1933: I'M SORRY *cries*

Sandycat5: YES THEY KISSED I'M SORRY I'M EVIL

Lone Loba: I FEEL HORRIBLE ABOUT EVERYONE CRYING

rainbowdash78657: THERE'S STILL THIS LEFT IT'S OKAY I'M SORRY.

UglyTurnip: Man I was wondering where you were! HRMMMM YES THERMOSTAT I WANNA BE ONE LET ME BE ONE

The very special guest: OH MY GOD MAN I LOVE YOU OK THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH MAN

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE BUT IT'S NECESSARY

*cries in corner*

**Epilogue**

* * *

_One year later..._

The deaths of the notorious mobsters Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, and Michael Finn o' Leary were all that headed the newspapers for months after the incident.

It turns out they found the three men's dead bodies in the water under the Golden Gate bridge.

There were multiple bullets in each of them, and they had, as the media put it, been forced off of the bridge.

There were only a select few about the demise of Albert Arlington.

They said that where the authorities came, there was hardly anything left of him besides a few buttons from his coat and an abundance of blood and gore. It saddened and disgusted me greatly.

They knew it was him because he had also left his journal in the bloody pile.

The media said that he was bludgeoned to death by the three mobsters and thrown into the river, but he had managed to murder them too.

I know that isn't the truth. He was killed by something much worse.

_What an unfitting end._

I decided to move far away from Alcatraz Island about a week after everything happened. My parents had felt sympathetic toward me and let me borrow enough money to move to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

That wasn't the only reason I moved. Every time I would look up at the prison or the Golden Gate bridge, the tragic and slightly happy memories of him would haunt my mind.

I would break down in apologetic tears every time, wishing I had stayed with him and done something to save his life.

My brother, Robert, had came over to visit about two months ago. He could tell something terrible had happened to my life, and so he moved in for a few weeks until I finally convinced him that it was nothing.

He left about two days ago to get something from his house. He said he'd be back soon.

He told my parents about my plight, and they have yet to give him their answer on what to do.

I walked over to the chair in my living room and slumped down into it. I looked down.

_Albert Arlington. _

He saved my life multiple times.

I saved his life multiple times,_ too._

_Like when he was going to kill himself,_ a small voice whispered in my head.

And when Sal, Michael, and Billy betrayed him. Remember what he said? He said that you were the reason he managed to survive that long because he wondered if you were going to run back to see if he was alive.

I rubbed my face.

I could still remember how he screamed in intense pain as he fell. I ran back to him, fearing the worst.

There he was, lying on the ground, hardly moving. But he was still alive, and he was looking at you.

Sal, Michael, and Billy were already gone.

Even a weasel finds love. You know those were his final words to anyone.

I looked down, tears forming in my eyes.

It's been a year since this happened, and I'm _still_ all worked up over it?

_No, Helen. You're strong. _

_Everyone cries once in a while._

I quickly wiped the tears away.

He said maybe he'd see you one day. You can wait for that day. He'll be there.

_And what if he isn't?_

My inner voice didn't have an answer.

"Well, there's not much you can do about that, huh, Helen?"

I shook my head.

What, am I going crazy now?

_Like Hell you are, Helen. Stop thinking about that day._

I closed my eyes, and thought about when we met for the first time.

When we talked in the Infirmary.

How our hands brushed when he handed me gauze.

How we held hands when Icarus was flown.

How he smiled at me when I ran over to his dying body.

The gentle kiss. It was very chaste, but was a bit more than a small peck.

Our first, and last, kiss. His voice rang in my head.

I glanced outside for a moment. It was storming heavily, the rain poured down from the skies like a waterfall. Lighting crackled in the distance. Thunder rumbled the earth.

I stood up and looked out the window, examining the nature. It made me forget about everything for a moment, but then, someone knocked on the door.

Robert did say he was going to be back in a day or so.

I wiped away my tears and rushed to greet him.

"Hey, Robert."

"Helen?"

I looked up.

He was still wearing the same hat. His coat, however, was brand-new, and he had a clean pair of khakis on. His brown loafers were polished perfectly.

He raised a fingerless-gloved hand.

"Albert?"

His blue and green eyes crinkled, and he grinned down at me.

"M-my mind's playing tricks on me." I tried to rationalize what was going on.

He shook his head. "Helen, I am alive. May I please come in?"

I nodded my head stupidly.

"W-wait a moment. You're dead!" I pointed a trembling finger at him.

His eyes filled with mirth for a brief moment.

"If I was dead, could I do this?"

He turned toward me and leaned in quickly. Our lips locked. His fingers entwined with mine, and he closed his eyes.

The kiss was gentle and comforting.

He quickly broke the kiss and placed a small peck on my cheek. He embraced me, rubbing my back as I fought a sob that was making its way up.

"But_ how...?"_ I managed to choke out.

He pulled back and looked at me. His brows knitted.

"I'm not sure."

The breeze from the storm outside crept inside my house from the open door.

I shivered, and looked up to him.

He was staring intensely at something outside.

His eyes widened, and he reached for something in his pocket.

"Helen, it's not safe here."

He pulled out his Ray Gun, and stood in front of me, protectively.

As if on que, the all-too-fammiliar moans of the undead rung in my ears.

I froze, horrified.

Albert took aim.

* * *

ERMEGEJEARSDZ I CAN'T FCKIGN SPEEL BUT ITFEELSSS SO NICE TO BEABLE TO END THIS WITH A FUCKIGN CLIFFHANGAH MWAHABAJAHAJGKEKFJSHEJGFUCKNOSTOPWITHTHETYPOS

HE'S ALIVE

LET ME EXPLAIN WITHOUT MAKING TYPOS:

Everytime I have zombies appear in my story, that signals the beginning of a round.

That means that whenever the zombies came to devour Albert, he was already downed. He couldn't get Afterlife.

So, how the FUCK did he make it out?

He didn't.

Oh, he was dead.

Something brought him back.

Something

(mermaid man voice) EEEEVVVIIILLLLLLL...

...

i'm just jk it was afterlife (w(b)itchcraft) lol and he had three bullets left and one of the fuckign zombles dropped a max ammoe and sheit so yea

Uh

that killed the moment

BUT IT ISN'T OVER YET

(this story is, but I have another one in the works)

I'm gonna make a pseudo-sequel (wut) that consists of the shitload of endings I had planned, oneshots I wrote to warm up my writing, chapters that didn't make the story, and ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA SEE (that means you can ask to read helen and weasel make out and i'd be like wut uhm ok i try i no good but mmmmkai)

and i left a little cliffhanger in case i wanted to make a sequel

I WANT TO FUCKIGN THANK EVERY ONE OF YOU ADORABLE LIL' SHITS WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, INCLUDING THE TROLL jo mada BECAUSE HE IS ADORABLE BUT TERRIBLE AT TROLLING (take that)


End file.
